Marry Me
by Sasusakufan001
Summary: "We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush." Sasuke plans to propose to Sakura, but in a really special way that she will remember forever. This is a really fluffy story!


**Hey guys! I'm here with a quick one-shot for you guys :3**

**Listen to "Marry me" by Jason Derulo to understand this story better. I only own the plot of the story, not the lyrics or Naruto.**

* * *

_105 is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I want to be with you._

Sasuke was currently at the jewelry store picking out the perfect ring for Sakura. "There's so many rings to pick out from", thought the raven haired boy. He stayed there for about an hour until he found the perfect ring. It was a silver ring with a pink crystal that had diamond reflexes. It was simple, yet beautiful. He payed for it, and right after he got out the store, he got a call.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, are you done picking out her ring yet?

"Just finished, tell the boys to come meet me at my place."

"Well hurry up, the girls can't hold down Sakura for that long."

* * *

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days, when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in_ life

* * *

"Sakura, I'm sorry but we can't tell you!" said Tenten.

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry!" replied Ino.

Sakura was about to grab the phone and call Sasuke, but Temari snatched it right out of her hands.

Sakura pouted and Hinata said, "U-uhm, Sakura, I bet you'll like this surprise.

Sakura smiled a little at Hinata.

Ino was getting a call. "Hold on guys, this will be quick."

Ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Did anybody tell Sakura the surprise yet?" asked Sasuke

"Nope."

"Good, remember stick to the plan."Sasuke said.

"Got it."

* * *

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. _

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

* * *

The boys, including Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke himself, were all planning at Sasuke's house.

"Ooh, can I see the ring?" Naruto quickly tried to grab the box but Sasuke snatched it away.

"Tch, dobe, you'll see it soon."

"Call Ino 15 minutes before the plan starts." said the lazy genius.

"Ok."

"Where are you going to do it again, exactly?" asked Sai

"The garden."

"Who set up the heart lights?" asked Neji

"Tenten and Temari", replied Sasuke.

"We got everything settled, let's call Ino now." suggested Naruto.

* * *

_How many girls in the world could make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

* * *

Ring, ring.

"What now?" asked Ino, a little angry.

"The plan starts now. Blindfold her and bring her to the garden."

Ino was about to ask something right before Sasuke hung up.

"That jerk", she thought.

* * *

Ino winked at all of the girls except Sakura to show the plan is starting.

"Sakura, wanna play a game?" asked Temari

"Sure." replied Sakura.

"This is called "The Blindfolded Game".

"How do you play?" asked Sakura

"Don't worry" said Temari, then rapidly tied a blindfold to cover her eyes.

Sakura was a little confused, but went along with it anyway.

"Okay Sakura, in order to play this game, we have to go to a specific place." said Tenten.

"Where?"

"Don't worry, but it's safe, we promise." said Ino.

* * *

_You know one of these days, when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush. _

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough._

* * *

The girls carefully put Sakura in the car, with Hinata being the driver.

"Trust us Sakura". said Tenten.

Then, all of them drove off, arriving at a certain someone's house.

* * *

_And if I lost everything _

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

* * *

The girls got out of the car and walked into Sasuke's garden. The garden was lit beautifully since it was night, and Ino brought Sakura to a shaped heart made out of lights. The garden had many gorgeous plants including carnations, roses, etc. The area was pretty big for a garden, and the stars at night showed the great beauty of the place.

Ino stepped out of the heart and the boys came just in time. All the boys and girls except for Sakura and Sasuke surrounded the heart Sakura was in. Sasuke stepped into the heart.

* * *

_To get right down on one bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_The day when ..._

* * *

"Temari? Tenten? What's going on?"

"Release your blindfold!" They told her.

Sakura then took out the piece of cloth and was surrounded by her close friends, a beautiful garden, and a starry night.

The pink haired girl was in utter shock and she turned to see who was in front of her. This surprised her even more.

* * *

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I'll swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me_

_I'll say will you marry me_

* * *

There, in front of her, was Sasuke, on one knee hiding something behind his back.

"S-sasuke, what's going on?"

"Over these past 4 years we've been together, I have had a lot of love for you. I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to show to the world you are mine and you're my true love. You've helped me become who I am today, and without you, I don't know what I would do."

Sakura was a little confused until Sasuke held out the ring box.

Naruto and Ino were both almost in tears. "This is just so beautiful", said both of them at the same time.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

* * *

_I'll say will you marry me (The day I get on my knees)_

_I'll swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me (what you do to me baby)_

_Got me singing (oh oh)_

_Got me singing (oh oh)_

_Would you marry me baby (oh oh)_

* * *

Sakura was standing there in utter shock. Sasuke became a little worried, and so did the rest of them. Sakura, finally realized what was going on, yelled out "Yes! Yes! A billion times yes!"

Sasuke smiled, which was the first time everybody has seen him smile in a long time, and stood up to kiss and hug her. Hinata took the perfect picture of them kissing and hugging. Sasuke then put the ring on her finger. Everybody started taking pictures to cherish this beautiful and special moment.

"Sakura, I want you to know something."

"What is it, love?" asked Sakura.

"I couldn't have done this without your friends or my friends. They've been the biggest help to me in order for this to happen."

Sakura then smiled and hugged each and every one of their friends.

"Did I win the game?" asked Sakura, winking.

Tenten laughed and replied saying, "yes."

They all took a group picture with Sakura and Sasuke in the middle, Sai doing bunny ears to Ino, Naruto holding Hinata's waist while she was blushing, Shikamaru's arm over Temari's neck, and Tenten kissing Neji's cheek.

They all celebrated, kissed, hugged, and hung out as one big group.

"Forehead, you better show me that ring tomorrow!"

"I will, pig." laughed Sakura.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and asked, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

Sasuke then took Sakura into a kiss while out of a sudden, fireworks began to appear. They didn't seem to notice, and Hinata also took a picture of them kissing during the fireworks.

* * *

_105 is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do._

* * *

**I wanted to try something new :x Please don't judge harshly! First one-shot everrr! Hope you enjoyed, and review please(:**


End file.
